


Schokolade, Chibis und ein Hund

by soryu



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soryu/pseuds/soryu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Von stöhnender Schokolade hatte ich noch nichts gehört. Oder gab’s doch schon Schokolade für Yaoi-Fan-Girls? Abgabe nur im Doppelpack? Was das Stöhnen erklären würde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schokolade, Chibis und ein Hund

Schokolade, Chibis und ein Hund

oder ein (fast vollständig erfundener) Tatsachenbericht

 

Langsam wurde ich wütend. Ich wartete hier schon eine Ewigkeit auf die Post. Bei jedem Auto, das vorbeifuhr, sah ich aus dem Fenster in der Hoffnung, es wäre endlich der große gelbe Wagen. Aber...nichts. Ich war kurz vorm durchdrehen.

Aber so war es immer. Wenn ich ganz dringend auf etwas wartete kam es einfach nicht. Rechnete ich mit nichts, kam es. Warum nur musste ich auf Larens Paket warten? Sie hatte es gestern losgeschickt. Also musste es heute hier ankommen. So einfach war das. Ich wollte endlich meine Schokolade haben. Bei dem Gedanken daran lief mir schon wieder das Wasser im Munde zusammen. Und ich wieder zum Fenster.

Da! Endlich! Vor lauter Aufregung hätte ich fast das Klingeln überhört. Als ich die Haustür schwungvoll aufriss sah mich die Postfrau etwas erschrocken an. Aber das interessierte mich nicht. Mein Interesse galt dem Paket auf ihren Armen. Es sah groß aus. Und so, wie sie es hielt, schien es auch schwer zu sein.

Ich musste wohl leicht grenzdebil gegrinst haben, denn die Dame von der Post händigte mir ziemlich schnell das Objekt meiner Begierde aus und verschwand dann in ihrem Auto. Ich konnte gerade noch den Empfang bestätigen. Aber das machte mir nichts aus. Ich hatte endlich, was ich wollte.

Selig trug ich das Paket ins Wohnzimmer und stellte mir dabei schon vor, wie ich genussvoll eine der Tafeln mit der feinen Schokolade auspackte und einfach reinbiss. Und kaute. Einfach nur kaute. Nicht leckte oder das Stück auf der Zunge zergehen ließ. Nein. Ich wollte einmal die Schokolade richtig zerkauen und essen.

Das Gewicht des Pakets irritierte mich zwar etwas, aber so richtig nahm ich das noch nicht zur Kenntnis. Zu sehr war ich in meinen Phantasien gefangen. Bis es mir fast aus den Händen gefallen wäre. Da wurde ich munter.

Ich blieb stehen und sah es an. Hielt es testend auf beiden Händen. Hm. Das Gewicht war irgendwie ungleichmäßig verteilt. Es schien sich auch im Innern von einer Seite zur anderen zu bewegen. Dies war dann auch der Grund gewesen, dass es mir fast aus den Händen gefallen war. Seltsam. Aber noch zu verstehen.

Was ich nicht ganz verstand oder mir erklären konnte waren die Geräusche aus dem Paket. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich musste mich verhört haben. Vorsichtig schüttelte ich das Paket noch einmal. Und wieder ertönten diese eigenartigen Geräusche. Es hörte sich wie seufzen oder ein leises Stöhnen an. Was immer sich in dem Paket befand stöhnte wenn ich es schüttelte. Ganz besonders, wenn es gegen die Pappwände rutschte.

Behutsam stellte ich das Paket auf den Tisch. Dann war ich mir nicht mehr sicher, was ich jetzt tun sollte. Wer weiß, was in dem Paket war. Vorsichtshalber sah ich noch einmal auf den Absender. Eindeutig. Das Paket war von Laren. Und es sollte Schokolade enthalten. Ein ganzes Paket der feinsten Schokolade. Sollte. Denn von stöhnender Schokolade hatte ich noch nichts gehört. Oder gab’s doch schon Schokolade für Yaoi-Fan-Girls? Abgabe nur im Doppelpack? Was das Stöhnen erklären würde.

Idiotisch. Ich würde jetzt einfach das Paket öffnen und sehen, was sich darin befand. Vielleicht war der Inhalt einfach verrutscht und die Geräusche bildete ich mir ein. Schokoladenentzug einfach.

Mit einem Messer schnitt ich vorsichtig das Klebeband kaputt. Dann riss ich mit Schwung das Paket auf. Erschrocken trat ich einen Schritt zurück. Was da zum Vorschein kam war eindeutig keine Schokolade.

Zuerst sah ich nur orange. Nicht rot. Orange. Und in dem Orange etwas schreiend Grünes. Nachdem sich die erste Überraschung gelegt hatte und ich genauer hinsah, entpuppte sich das Orange als ein wirrer Haarschopf und das Giftig-Grüne war eine Bandana darin.

Dann sahen mich zwei trübe grüne Augen vorwurfvoll an und eine leidende Stimme sagte anklagend: „Musst du mich so hin und her schütteln?“

Wahrscheinlich sah ich aus wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenem. Mein Mund öffnete und schloss sich, ohne dass ein Ton herauskam. Das war doch einfach nicht möglich.

Immer noch starrte ich auf das, oder wohl eher den, der da mitten in zerrissenen, leeren Tüten und Schokoladenpapier stand und mich vorwurfsvoll ansah. Ein Chibi. Ein nacktes Chibi. Ein nackter ChibiSchu.

„Sch-Schu???“ Gut, ich hatte meine Stimme wieder gefunden. „W-Wieso bist du nackig?“ Ui, sehr intelligent Frage in der Situation.

Er sah mich an, als zweifelte er an meinem Verstand. Ich im Moment übrigens auch. „Warum sollte ich etwas anziehen?“ sagte er. „Chibis können nackig rumlaufen. Sooft und solange sie wollen. Steht im Chibischutzgesetz.“ Ich bemerkte ein leichtes Zucken um mein rechtes Auge.

Dann fiel mir endlich die richtige Frage ein. „Was machst du in meinem Paket?“

Irrte ich mich, oder wirkte der Kleine jetzt etwas verlegen und unsicher? Ich musste mich irren denn gegenwärtig sah er mich herausfordernd und grinsend an. Der kleine Mund reichte fast von einem Ohr zum anderen. Und da sah ich es. „Meine Schokolade!“ rief ich und begann hektisch im Paket zu wühlen. Dieser kleine Popel hatte meine Schokolade aufgefuttert. Und was er nicht aufgefuttert hatte, hatte er sich ins Gesicht geschmiert. „Wo ist meine Schokolade?“ rief ich voller Panik. Mehr als vier noch nicht geöffnete und eine angebissene Tafel fand ich nicht.

Wütend sah ich dieses kleine, grinsende schokoladenverschmierte Etwas in meinem Paket an und fuchtelte wie wild mit leerem Papier vor seiner Nase herum. „Wo ist die ganze Schokolade hin?“ Dieser unglaubliche Gnom grinste mich nur frech an.

„Was!?“ Ich hörte auf vor seinem Gesicht rumzufuchteln. ChibiSchus Gesicht hatte plötzlich fast die Farbe seines Bandanas angenommen. Mit beiden Händen hielt er seinen Bauch und jammerte. „Was ist denn nun los?“ fragte ich perplex.

„Mir ist sooo schlecht.“ jammerte er und schlug eine Hand vor seinen Mund. Die würgenden Geräusche hörte ich trotzdem. Panikartig sah ich mich um. Das fehlte noch, dass mir der Kleine noch die restliche Schokolade verdarb. Der Übertopf einer Pflanze musste ausreichen.

Als ChibiSchu fertig war und blass und erschöpft im Schokoladenpapier lag beschloss ich spontan, der Pflanze einen neuen Übertopf zu kaufen. Wozu geizen? Die Frage nach dem Verbleib meiner Schokolade hatte sich hiermit übrigens auch geklärt.

Was nun? ChibiSchu sah mitleiderregend aus. Jetzt war er zwar nicht mehr grün im Gesicht. Aber diese gnadenlose Blässe stand ihm auch nicht sehr gut. Außerdem schien er es auf den leeren Plastetüten und dem Papier nicht sehr bequem zu haben. Kurz hatte ich den Gedanken ihn da einfach liegen zu lassen. Immerhin hatte er ja selber Schuld an seinem Zustand. Von meiner fehlenden Schokolade ganz zu schweigen. Aber wirklich nur ganz kurz. Er war zu klein und zu knuddelig um kein Mitleid zu erregen. Also hob ich ihn vorsichtig aus dem Paket und legte ihn auf dem Sofa auf ein weiches Kissen. Und wusste dann nicht mehr weiter. Wie pflegt man ein überfressenes Chibi?

Als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen (im Nachhinein fand ich diese Idee ziemlich lachhaft. Schu und Gedanken lesen!) teilte er mir leidend mit, dass ich ihm nun den Bauch reiben musste. Er sagte tatsächlich MUSSTE. Mein Widerstand war wieder geweckt.

„Warum?“ fragte ich und verschränkte die Arme.

„Weil man das immer macht wenn ein Chibi krank ist.“ teilte er mir mit.

„Du bist nicht krank. Du hast dich nur an MEINER Schokolade überfressen.“

Plötzlich hatte er Tränchen in den grünen Augen und sah mich mit bebender Unterlippe an. „Ich bin, hick, krank.“ Eins der Tränchen kullerte die blasse Wange hinab. Aber da lag meine Hand schon auf seinem Bauch und rieb ihn vorsichtig. Zufrieden seufzend schloss er die Augen.

„Außerdem steht das so im Chibischutzgesetz.“ nuschelte er träge und kuschelte sich bequemer in das Kissen.

Meine Hand lag absolut ruhig auf seinem Bauch. „Was?“ Hatte ich mich eben verhört?

Er öffnete ein Auge und wiederholte „Es steht im Chibischutzgesetz.“ Während er sprach hatte er meine Hand angestupst, die sich auch gehorsam wieder in Bewegung setzte. Zufrieden ging das Auge wieder zu. Irgendwo dämmerte mir, dass man so gut wie keine Chance gegen ein Chibi hatte. Wer legte sich so was denn freiwillig zu?

Leise Schnarchgeräusche sagten mir, dass er eingeschlafen war. Ich rieb noch etwas seinen Bauch und stand dann auf. „Wo willst du denn hin?“ kam eine verschlafende Stimme aus dem Kissen.

Streng sah ich ihn an. „Weiß Laren denn, wo du bist? Und die anderen?“ Da! So etwas wie Schuld und Sehnsucht huschte über sein Gesicht. Er schüttelte wortlos den Kopf und drehte sich auf die Seite, damit ich sein Gesicht nicht mehr sehen konnte. Schon wieder dieses verdammte Mitleid mit dem kleinen Kerl.

Ich deckte ihn vorsichtig zu und strich ihm über den Kopf. „Ich schicke ihr eine Mail und sage Bescheid, wo du bist. Und dass sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen braucht.“ Wortlos nickte er, drehte sich aber nicht um.

Als ich zurückkam glaubte ich, ihn leise schniefen zu hören. Er lag immer noch auf der Seite. „Laren hatte sich schon Sorgen gemacht.“ teilte ich seinem Rücken mit. „Jetzt ist sie erst mal beruhigt. Sie hat auch den anderen Chibis gesagt, dass mit dir alles in Ordnung ist. Die waren schon ganz aufgelöst vor Sorge um dich. ChibiHeero lässt dir ausrichten, du musst Wing und Shini putzen, wenn du wieder zu Hause bist.“ Jetzt hörte ich ein leises Kichern. „Laren möchte, dass ich dich so schnell wie möglich zurückschicke.“ fuhr ich fort zu berichten und betrachtete immer noch den Chibirücken. „Aber erst sollst du dich noch ein wenig erholen. Ich soll dir Kamillentee kochen.“ Diesmal war ein Schnauben und ein ‚Bäh’ zu hören. Ich grinste. Es schien ihm wieder besser zu gehen. „Schlaf jetzt. Über alles andere reden wir später.“ Ich erhielt wieder nur ein Nicken zur Antwort.

Während ChibiSchu nun endlich schlief, räumte ich etwas auf. Die verbliebenen viereinhalb Tafeln Schokolade brachte ich in Sicherheit und das leere Paket stellt ich erst mal in den Flur. Wo Aron, mein Hund, es erst mal inspizierte nachdem er von draußen hereingekommen war. Da es nichts Interessantes für ihn erhielt legte er sich danach zum Schlafen ebenfalls ins Wohnzimmer. Und ich hatte erst mal meine Ruhe.

Die aber einige Zeit später ziemlich lautstark unterbrochen wurde. Von Hundegebell und Quietschen. Natürlich behauptete ChibiSchu später, er hätte niemals nicht gequietscht. Er doch nicht. Und überhaupt. Da hätte ich mich verhört und ich sollte doch mal zum Ohrenarzt gehen. Frecher Kerl. Jedenfalls bekam ich nach einigem hin und her endlich heraus was passiert war.

Aron lag friedlich schlafend vor der Couch und ChibiSchu auf der Couch. Als das kleine, nackte Chibi munter wurde packte es die Neugier und es turnte auf der Couch herum um alles zu inspizieren. Dadurch wurde der Hund vor der Couch geweckt, der natürlich auch neugierig war. Und plötzlich befanden sich Chibi und Hund von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber. Der Hund vor und das Chibi auf der Couch. Und da quietschte ChibiSchu vor Überraschung los.

Durch dieses Geräusch erschreckt, bellte dann der Hund. Und als der sich von seinem Schreck erholt hatte, bellte er als Hausherr, der plötzlich einen Fremden in seinem Revier vorfindet. Die Regeln mussten schon bewahrt werden.

Nach kurzer Zeit löste sich aber alles in Wohlgefallen auf. Ich überzeugte ChibiSchu, sich abschnuppern zu lassen und damit war die Angelegenheit für Aron erledigt. Zufrieden legte dieser sich wieder hin und döste weiter, schenkte dem kleinen Kerl auf der Couch keinerlei Beachtung mehr. Irgendwie hatte ich den Eindruck, dass Schu dies wurmte so ignoriert zu werden. Seine Angst war schon lange vergessen.

„Wie sieht es mit baden aus?“ fragte ich ihn einige Zeit später. Verständnislos sah er mich an. Ich grinste. „Du siehst aus, als hättest du in Schokolade gebadet.“ Was er ja bei genauerer Betrachtung auch hatte. Ich verdrängte den Gedanken daran ziemlich energisch. „Wenn du schon bei mir zu Besuch bist, kannst du wenigstens sauber sein.“

„Chibis müssen sich nicht waschen, wenn sie nicht wollen. Steht im Chibischutzgesetz.“ Er beugte sich über den Rand der Couch und versuchte den Hund zu erreichen. Dann sah er grinsend zu mir. Irgendetwas in meinem Blick schien ihn umzustimmen, denn er war plötzlich doch bereit zu baden. Natürlich allein. Immerhin war er ein großes Chibi. Und natürlich stand im Chibischutzgesetz...Ich ging wortlos mit ihm ins Bad und bereitete alles vor. Dann ging ich zurück ins Wohnzimmer und überlegte, ob es vielleicht Zeit für etwas Stärkeres als Kaffe oder Tee war. Verwarf die Idee aber.

Natürlich turnte er dann wieder nackig durchs Zimmer. Und über das Bad wollte ich gar nicht erst reden. Soviel Wasser hatte ich überhaupt nicht in die Waschschüssel gemacht, dass dabei so eine Schweinerei entstehen konnte.

Aron ertrug den Hausgast mit stoischer Geduld. Nachdem ChibiSchu festgestellt hatte, dass von dem Hund keine Gefahr ausging, hatte er ihn zu seinem neuen Interessengebiet erhoben. Als er versuchte auf ihm zu reiten, musste ich mich an der Wand abstützen so sehr musste ich lachen.

Aber auch ein ChibiSchu wird mal müde. Besonders nach solch einem Tag. Zwar versuchte er noch mir die Fernbedienung für den Fernseher wegzunehmen, da ihm das Programm nicht gefiel. Aber diese Versuche waren nicht von Erfolg gekrönt. Irgendwann fiel er um und schlief auf der Stelle ein.

Und da es auch für mich ein anstrengender Tag gewesen war und es zudem auch spät genug war, beschloss ich, seinem Beispiel zu folgen. Ich deckte ihn zu, schaltete den Fernseher aus und ging zur Tür. Dort drehte ich mich noch einmal um und betrachtete ihn. Er sah verloren aus. So klein auf der großen Couch. Richtig Mitleid erregend. Also ging ich noch einmal zurück und gab ihm Nils Nilpferd zum Ankuscheln wenn ihm danach war. Wer von beiden größer war, war nicht auszumachen. Aron hatte sich auch entschieden diese Nacht im Wohnzimmer zu verbringen. Er würde sich lautstark melden, sollte etwas sein.

***

„So, wir sollten uns langsam mal überlegen, wie du zurück zu Laren kommst.“

ChibiSchu schien überhaupt nicht zuzuhören. Er war wieder mit Aron beschäftigt. Die beiden hatten eine ruhige Nacht zusammen verbracht und schienen ein Herz und eine Seele zu sein.

Als ich am Morgen wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam, lag Schu fest gekuschelt an Nils Nilpferd und schlief noch tief. Aron begrüßte mich mit einem Schwanzwedeln und wollte dann raus. Ich fragte mich, ob ChibiSchu auch mal ‚raus musste’ kümmerte mich dann aber ums Frühstück für uns alle.

Nach einigem Durcheinander begnügte sich ChibiSchu mit einem Marmeladen – Honig – Toast und einer Tasse Milchkaffee. Grummelte aber ständig etwas von ‚Eis zum Frühstück’ und ‚Chibischutzgesetz’ und ‚steht mir zu’. Meine Ohren schienen bei diesem Gebrabbel schon automatisch auf Durchgang zu schalten, denn es störte mich überhaupt nicht. Das Bad nach dem Frühstück war obligatorisch. Ebenso die Schweinerei hinterher. Wie hielt Laren das nur aus? Oder waren die anderen Chibis nicht so?

Jedenfalls waren wir wieder alle im Wohnzimmer versammelt und ChibiSchu hörte mir überhaupt nicht zu. Wollte er denn nicht nach Hause?

„Wie bekommen wir dich zurück zu Laren?“ wiederholte ich. Diesmal lauter. Die einzige Reaktion war ein Schulterzucken von Seiten des Nackedeis. Er versuchte gerade Arons Schwanz zu fangen. Oder vor ihm wegzulaufen. Je nachdem, in welche Richtung dieser wedelte.

„SCHU!“ Langsam wurde ich aber wieder gereizt. Ich hasste es, so ignoriert zu werden. Noch dazu von einem nackten, verfressene, frechen kleinen Chibi. Den Hund nicht zu vergessen. Der schien auch vergessen zu haben, wer hier eigentlich der Chef und Futtermeister war.

Die einzige Reaktion war ein kurzer Stopp und ein erstaunter Blick von ChibiSchu. Und dann wurde er von den Füßen gefegt. Arons Schwanz hatte nämlich nicht aufgehört zu wedeln. „Ey!“ war der einzige Kommentar. Dann rappelte sich Schu wieder auf und lief weiter. Resigniert zuckte ich mit den Schultern. Ich musste mir selbst etwas ausdenken. Oder Laren noch mal mailen. Vielleicht wusste sie Rat.

Bevor ich irgendetwas davon in die Tat umsetzen konnte, war mir so, als hätte es an der Haustür geklopft. Ganz leise, so als hätte die Person nicht genügend Kraft. Oder ich hatte mich verhört. Aber auch Aron hatte den Kopf gehoben und lauschte. Also war da jemand vor der Tür. Das Pochen ertönte wieder. Diesmal etwas lauter.

Aron und ich standen gleichzeitig auf. Und ChibiSchu fiel wieder auf um. Diesmal hatte er versucht sich an den Schwanz zu hängen. „Ihr bleibt hier.“ ordnete ich an und ging zur Haustür. Das Klopfen wurde etwas lauter.

Als ich die Haustür öffnete war niemand zu sehen. Erstaunt sah ich von einer Seite der Tür zur anderen. Wirklich keiner da.  
„Komisch.“ Kopfschüttelnd wollte ich die Tür schließen als ich einen Stich in Höhe des Fußknöchels spürte. Bevor ich mich von meiner Überraschung erholen konnte, stach es wieder. „AUA!“ Mehr ein Laut der Verwunderung als des Schmerzes. Auch juckte der Stich mehr, als dass er schmerzte.

Als ich mich bückte um die Stelle zu reiben sah ich rot. Diesmal wirklich rot. Und Grün. Dunkelgrün, um genau zu sein. Ich blinzelte und sah noch mal hin. Langsam wurde ich verrückt.

Noch ein Chibi. Diesmal rothaarig. Mit einem niedlichen Ohrring. Und in einem dunkelgrünen Neoprenanzug. Als käme er vom Tauchen. Und das Ding in seiner Hand hätte eine Harpune sein können. War es aber nicht, wie ich bei einem Blick feststellte. Es war ein Schwert. Ich schlussfolgerte nun messerscharf, dass dies ein Katana war.

Und genau dieses wurde jetzt wieder erhoben und mit einem lauten „Shi ne!“ stürzte das Chibi in Richtung meines Fußknöchels. Reflexartig kam meine Hand nach vorn und stupste dieses kleine, wütende Etwas vor den Bauch. Noch ein Chibi, das auf dem Hosenboden landete. Verwirrt sah es sich um.

„Was soll das den?“ Ich hockte mich hin und betrachtete ChibiRan neugierig. Der nur er konnte es sein. Obwohl der Neoprenanzug mich doch etwas durcheinander brachte.

ChibiRan sah mich erstaunt an, dann stand er auf und wollte sich mit einem: „Du hast Schu entführt!“ wieder auf mich stürzen. Und erneut landete er auf dem niedlichen kleinen Hintern. Der durch den eng anliegenden Gummianzug vorteilhaft betont wurde.

Vorsichtig nahm ich ihm das Katana aus der Hand. „Ich habe deinen Schu nicht entführt. Auf die Idee käme ich in tausend Jahren nicht.“ Dass jeder, der freiwillig so was macht höchstwahrscheinlich gnadenlos verrückt sein müsste, fügte ich wohlweislich nicht hinzu. Der Rothaarige sah auch so schon gereizt genug aus. Als er nur verächtlich schnaubte war ich aber kurz davor.

„Dein Schu“ fuhr ich fort, „hat sich, als Laren das Paket für mich gepackt hat, vor lauter Gier nach der Schokolade unbemerkt mit einpacken lassen. Und dann fast den gesamten Inhalt aufgefuttert.“

ChibiRan schien seinen ChibiSchu zu kennen. Sein Kommentar war nämlich ein nachdenkliches „Hm.“ gefolgt von „Dabei hat Laren uns doch auch Schokolade gegeben.“ Er rappelte sich wieder auf die Füße und sah mich unschlüssig an. „Ähm, darf ich reinkommen?“

Mit Mühe und einigem Ächzen arbeitete ich mich aus meiner hockenden Position in eine aufrechte und bat den kleinen Berserker durch ein einladendes Öffnen der Tür herein. Was sollte ich den sonst tun? Immerhin war er extra gekommen um seinen Schu zu befreien. Wie er es bis hierher geschafft hatte wollte ich nicht wissen.

Ich hatte die Tür kaum geschlossen als zwei Köpfe vorsichtig um die Wohnzimmertür schauten. Als ChibiSchu erkannte, wer da gekommen war, wurden seine Augen riesengroß und der Mund klappte auf. Dann gab es kein Halten mehr. Mit dem Aufschrei „RAAAANNNNN!!!“ stürzte er auf Selbigen zu und warf ihn dabei zu Boden.

Und dann konnte ich mich persönlich von ChibiSchus Fingerfertigkeit überzeugen. In dem kurzen Moment, den ich brauchte um zu kontrollieren, dass die Tür geschlossen war, war es ihm gelungen ChibiRan aus seinem Neoprenanzug zu schälen. Der hing nur noch ganz locker um dessen Hüften. Jeder Taucher wäre sicher begierig darauf zu erfahren, wie sich das bewerkstelligen ließ. Und Stück für Stück rutschte das Gummiteil weiter die Hüften hinab.

ChibiRan schien nichts dagegen zu haben. Mit einem rosigen Schimmer um die Nase und auf den Wangen lag er auf dem Rücken und ließ seinen Schu gewähren. Nur seine Augen glänzten vor freudiger Erwartung. Und ChibiSchus Zipfelchen sah auch schon freudig – aufgeregt in die Gegend.

Poppende Chibis in meinem Flur. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Nie im Leben hätte ich dies jemals erwartet. Selbst Aron war aus dem Wohnzimmer gekommen. Die Geräusche und der Geruch eines Neuankömmlings hatten ihn neugierig werden lassen. Langsam und vorsichtig näherte er sich dem Knäuel auf dem Fußboden, bereit jederzeit seinem neuen Freund zur Hilfe zu eilen, sollte diese benötigt werden. Und falls nicht, wollte er einfach mal seine Nase in diese Angelegenheit stecken.

Immer noch starrte ich ungläubig auf den Flurboden. Schus fleißige Hände hatten mit dem Anzug schon kurzen Prozess gemacht. Der lag zusammengeknäult neben dem Paar. Und ChibiSchus Hände waren immer noch fleißig mit ChibiRan beschäftigt. Der sich dies nur allzu gern gefallen ließ.

Ich überlegte. Sollte ich oder sollte ich nicht? Ich meine, dies war eine einmalige Gelegenheit. Wer hat denn sonst noch Gelegenheit dazu, Chibis beim Poppen zuzusehen? Und die Beiden schien es auch nicht wirklich zu stören, dass sie Zuschauer hatten. Aber dann siegten doch der Anstand und die gute Erziehung. Außerdem hatte sich Aron schon ziemlich nah herangearbeitet. Und eine eiskalte Hundeschnauze mitten im heißen Gefecht könnte unwiederbringlichen Schaden anrichten.

„Ähm, hallo?!“ Ich versuchte, mir Gehör zu verschaffen. „Meint ihr nicht, dass es zu kalt ist auf dem Steinfußboden? Außerdem denke ich, dass Ran vielleicht erst mal etwas Erholung braucht. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass die Reise für ihn ziemlich anstrengend war.“

Von ChibiSchu war nur ein ungehaltenes Grunzen zu hören. Aber bei ChibiRan schienen einige Hirnbereiche noch zu funktionieren. Denn er begann nun unter seinem Freund zu zappeln und versuchte ihn von sich zu schieben. Mit einem vor Verlegenheit hochrotem Gesicht.

Endlich hatte er sich befreit und stand auf. Schu sah ihn flehend und bettelnd an, aber er ließ sich nicht erweichen. Mit einem enttäuschten „Menno!“ fand sich ChibiSchu damit ab. Aber nicht, ohne mir vorher einen bitterbösen Blick zuzuwerfen. Sein gemurmeltes: „Das ist ein Schwerverbrechen laut Chibischutzgesetz.“ konnte ich deutlich hören. Wobei ich gar nicht wusste, was ich denn nun wieder falsch gemacht hatte. Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern, während ich versuchte mein breites Grinsen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Aron den neuen Gast vorzustellen übernahm diesmal ChibiSchu. Obwohl es da nicht mehr viel vorzustellen gab. Immerhin hatte der Hund ja mitbekommen, dass keine Gefahr drohte und der Gast willkommen war. Trotzdem bestand ChibiSchu darauf, dass auch ChibiRan abgeschnüffelt wurde. Gerechtigkeit für alle. Außerdem macht das, laut ChibiSchu, Spaß. Es würde kitzeln. Ergeben ließ ChibiRan das alles über sich ergehen. Danach verschwanden sie Hand in Hand im Wohnzimmer. Gefolgt von Aron.

Ich stand kopfschütteln im Flur. Dieser kleine Feger. Als ich ihnen folgen wollte fiel mein Blick auf etwas Grünes auf dem Boden. Ah, ChibiRans Neoprenanzug der immer noch in einem Haufen auf dem Boden lag.

Beim Ausschütteln fiel etwas aus dem Hosenbein. Nachdem ich es aufgehoben und angeschaut hatte, lachte ich laut auf. Es war aber auch zu niedlich. Immer noch grinsend ging ich auch ins Wohnzimmer und hielt den Gegenstand hoch. „Brauchst du das Ran?“

Beide Chibis sahen erstaunt in meine Richtung. ChibiSchu war übrigens wieder am fummeln. Als ChibiRan erkannte, was ich in der Hand hielt, wurde er wieder knallrot.

Auch ChibiSchu erkannte den Gegenstand. „Braucht er nicht!“ legte er bestimmt fest und sah seinen Schatz grinsend an. Was ihm prompt eine Kopfnuss einbrachte.

„Natürlich brauch ich das hier.“ fauchte ChibiRan ihn an und hielt mir die Hand hin. Immer noch mit einer niedlichen Röte im Gesicht. „Es gehört sich nicht bei fremden Leuten nackig rumzulaufen.“ Lächelnd händigte ich ihm seine kleine, mit Herzchen verzierte, Unterhose aus, die er auch gleich anziehen wollte. ChibiSchu hmpfte nur enttäuscht. Ich war nicht sicher, aber ich glaubte wieder was vom Chibischutzgesetz zu hören. Allerdings war ich überzeugt, dass es diesmal nicht mir galt. „Außerdem sind wir hier nicht bei fremden Leuten.“ maulte er noch. ChibiRan reagierte überhaupt nicht.

„Ähm.“ sagte das kleine rothaarige Chibi und hatte unsere volle Aufmerksamkeit. „Kann ich baden.“ Er schnüffelte ein wenig und verzog das Gesicht.

ChibiSchu war gleich Feuer und Flamme. Baden mit seinem Ran, das war doch was. Zielstrebig lief er in Richtung Zimmertür, immer bereit seinem Retter zu helfen.

„Allein!“

Mitten im Lauf blieb Schu stehen. Das rechte Bein für den nächsten Schritt schon erhoben. Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf und sah ungläubig über seine Schulter zurück. „Was?!“ und fügte dann noch ein zittriges „Warum?“ hinzu. Es war geradezu Mitleid erregend.

Da ich hier keine griechische Tragödie haben wollte, trug ich ChibiRan kurzerhand ins Bad und bereitete alles vor. Danach ging ich zurück zu dem leidenden anderen Chibi um ihn zu trösten.

Allein und verlassen saß dieser mitten auf dem Wohnzimmerteppich und schniefte leise vor sich hin. Aron lag etwas abseits, beobachtete das Ganze aber interessiert. Bereit, jederzeit zu helfen, sollte dies notwendig sein.

„Hey.“ Vorsichtig stupste ich Schu an. „Sei doch nicht gleich so traurig. Das musst du doch verstehen.“ Er schniefte nur lauter und sah demonstrativ in die andere Richtung. Kleiner Schauspieler.

„Überleg doch mal. Ran ist extra wegen dir den ganzen Weg gekommen, um dich zu retten. Wer weiß, was er alles durchmachen musste. Er hatte sicher Angst um dich.“ ChibiSchu schien mir jetzt zuzuhören, auch wenn er mich immer noch nicht ansah.

Ich fuhr schwereres Geschütz auf. „Dann ist er endlich da, bereit dich zu retten. Und alles, woran du denken kannst ist, ihn flachzulegen.“ Empört sah mich der Kleine nun doch endlich an und wollte etwas sagen. Schnell sprach ich weiter. „Lass ihn sich doch erst mal erholen, etwas zur Ruhe kommen. Oder was glaubst du, wie man sich fühlt nach einem Tag in einem Gummianzug? Von der Angst um dich gar nicht zu reden.“

Jetzt sah ChibiSchu eindeutig schuldbewusst aus. Ich ließ ihn erst mal allein, damit er über alles nachdenken konnte. In der Küche bereitete ich etwas zu essen vor und sah dann nach, ob Ran im Bad fertig war.

Als ich mit ChibiRan zurückkam, fanden wir einen vollkommen veränderten Schu vor. Fürsorglich kümmerte er sich darum, dass sein Ran es bequem hatte, genug zu essen bekam und es ihm auch sonst an nichts fehlte.

Erstaunt und mit fragend erhobenen Augenbrauen sah ChibiRan mich an. Ich konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken. Keine Ahnung, was in ChibiSchu gefahren war.

Als alle satt und zufrieden waren hatten wir fast unseren alten ChibiSchu wieder. Dessen Finger wanderten immer öfter über ChibiRans Körper. Und er sah aus, als wollte er eher Ran als das Essen verschlingen. Und dieser sah sehr erleichtert aus. Wahrscheinlich konnte er eher mit diesem Schu umgehen als mit dem schuldbewussten. Der andere musste ihm Angst gemacht haben.

Nach dem Essen war ChibiRan bereit, sich etwas hinzulegen und auszuruhen. Was dem anderen Chibi ein Grinsen ins Gesicht zauberte, das man hinter seinem Kopf verknoten konnte. Natürlich war er sofort bereit, ChibiRan dabei Gesellschaft zu leisten. Der schüttelte nur nachsichtig lächelnd den Kopf.

Bevor es sich die Beiden aber auf dem Sofa bequem machen konnten, trat ich noch einmal in Aktion. Vorsichtshalber legte ich auf die Polster der Couch eine ältere Decke und dann erst durften die beiden sich hinlegen und mit der anderen Decke zudecken. Fragend und verwirrt sahen sie mich an.

„Hey, die Couch ist neu. Ich will hier keine Flecken drauf haben.“ Während ChibiRan knallrot wurde und mich empört ansah, ging Schus Grinsen diesmal wirklich einmal rund um den Kopf. Die Mundwinkel haben sich bestimmt die Hand gegeben.

Diesmal musste auch Aron das Zimmer mit verlassen. Er tat es zwar ungern, immerhin war hier ein Neuer den er kennen lernen musste, ging aber als gut erzogener Hund doch. Traurig sah er noch einmal zur Couch und legte sich dann in den Flur. Ich konnte ihm ansehen, dass er beleidigt war. Ich würde ihm ein Leckerli als Trostpflaster geben.

ChibiRan und ChibiSchu lagen schon eng zusammengekuschelt unter der Decke. Wo Schu seine Hände hatte war nicht auszumachen. Aber nach ChibiRans Seufzen zu schließen waren sie an den richtigen Stellen. Nils Nilpferd würde heute also nicht mehr gebraucht. Da war ich mir sicher. Auch ich verließ das Wohnzimmer.

Ich nutze die Zeit um Laren mitzuteilen wo ihr zweites Chibi abgeblieben war. Sie konnte es sich zwar schon denken, war aber doch froh zu hören, dass es beiden gut ging. Sobald als möglich sollte ich sie zurückschicken. Notfalls auch wieder als Paket.

Ein lautes, enttäuschtes „Raaaaannnn!!!“ zeigte mir, dass das Wohnzimmer wieder betreten werden konnte. Ich unterdrückte ein lautes Auflachen als ich die Szene vor mir sah. ChibiSchu versuchte verzweifelt ChibiRan die Herzchenunterhose wieder nach unten zu ziehen. Der stand ziemlich unsicher auf den weichen Polstern und hielt mit beiden Händen seinen letzen Schutz vor ChibiSchus Verlangen fest.

„Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht.“ sagte ich und öffnete das Fenster um frische Luft ins Zimmer zu lassen.

„DOCH!!!“ ChibiSchu

„NEIN!!!“ ChibiRan

„Dann ist ja gut.“ Ich.

ChibiRan sah mich erleichtert an. ChibiSchu finster. Schmollend und mit verschränkten Armen hockte er sich auf die Decke. „Ungerechtigkeit!“ hörte ich ihn murmeln.

Ich informierte die beiden, dass ich Laren auch über ChibiRans Verbleib Beschied gegeben hatte. Und dass sie dringend auf die Rückkehr ihrer Ausreißer wartete.

„Wir bleiben hier. SO!“

„WAS!?“ riefen ChibiRan und ich gleichzeitig und sahen uns erschrocken an. Das orangehaarige Ungeheuer blickte triumphierend und zufrieden in die Runde.

„Was soll das?“ Wütend sah Ran auf den hockenden Schu hinunter. „Bloß weil du deinen Willen nicht bekommen hast, spinnst du rum.“ Jetzt war ChibiRan beleidigt und hockte sich mit verschränkten Armen in der entgegengesetzte Ecke auf die Decke. Ohne ChibiSchu auch nur noch eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Na toll, ein Ehestreit, mitten auf meiner Couch. Herrlich. Ich sah resigniert auf Aron herab, der das ganze ebenfalls beobachtete. Hunde haben es doch so gut. Ich seufzte hielt mich aber aus dem Ganzen heraus.

ChibiSchu schielte immer wieder zu seinem Schatz. Dann seufzte er und begann sich langsam an ihn heranzurobben. Demonstrativ drehte Ran seinen Kopf immer weiter weg, so dass ich glaubte, die Wirbelsäule knacken zu hören.

Endlich war ChibiSchu an seinem Ziel angekommen. „Duuuu, Ran.“ säuselte er und strich vorsichtig mit dem Zeigefinger über dessen Schulter. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung schüttelte der Angesprochene den Finger ab. Den Kopf konnte er nicht weiter weg drehen.

„Raaan.“ versuchte der Orangehaarige es noch mal. Diesmal ohne Anfassen. „Guck, hier haben wir viel mehr Zeit für uns. Keiner stört uns.“ Er sah kurz zu mir. „Na gut, fast keiner.“ Ui, der Kleine glaubte, wieder Oberwasser zu haben. Na warte. Ich lasse mir schon noch was einfallen. Rache ist Blutwurst.

„Komm schon Ran. Nur du und ich. Allein. Das wird herrlich. Und wir können alles allein aufessen und müssen nicht teilen.“ Schu schubste Ran leicht mit der Schulter an und grinste.

„Du bist doof.“ kam es von ChibiRan. Enttäuscht sah er die Nervensäge an. „Das ist alles, woran du denken kannst. Dass du nicht teilen musst und alles allein verdrücke kannst. Du denkst nur an dich. Deswegen sind wir auch hier gelandet.“

„Och Ran. Ich hab doch gesagt, nur wir beiden allein. Raaannn.“

Ich hielt es für besser, die beiden jetzt auch allein zu lassen. Sollten sie das unter sich ausdiskutieren. Die letzte Entscheidung hatte sowieso Laren. Und ich war mir sicher, dass sie ihre beiden Chibis zurückhaben wollte.

Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie die zwei verblieben sind. Auf alle Fälle saßen wir am Abend zusammen im Wohnzimmer. Aber ich hatte den Eindruck, dass es augenblicklich auf ein Unentschieden hinaus lief. Laren meinte, wenn ChibiSchu wirklich keine Anstalten machte heimzukommen, sollte ich ChibiRan allein schicken. Da würde ChibiSchu schon zur Vernunft kommen. Sie wollte ihre kleinen Racker auf alle Fälle zurück.

Zusammen mit ChibiRan saß ich auf dem Sofa. Wir sahen uns zusammen eine Reportage über die Herstellung von Mozzarella an. Beide fanden wir es faszinierend. Denn im Gegenteil zu ChibiSchu konnte ChibiRan sich auch für Reportagen begeistern. Er hatte übrigens das Programm ausgesucht, da ich ihm die Fernbedienung überlassen hatte.

ChibiSchu dagegen interessierte sich heute nicht fürs Fernsehen. Er saß auf dem Boden, direkt vor Arons Kopf und starrte intensiv auf diesen. Aron hatte sich scheinbar daran gewöhnt und hob nur dann und wann ein Augenlid um sich zu überzeugen, dass sein kleiner Freund noch vor ihm saß. Danach döste er weiter. ChibiSchu schien gänzlich in diesem Starren aufzugehen. Er achtete weder auf den Fernseher noch auf Ran und mich.

Immer häufiger schweifte mein Blick zu den beiden Gestalten am Boden. Dabei liebe ich Mozzarella über alles.

„Was macht er da?“ musste ich schließlich doch fragen.

ChibiRan sah kurz vom Bildschirm zu ChibiSchu. „Er versucht die Gedanken von Aron zu lesen. Oder ihm seine eigenen aufzudrängen.“ Gebannt sah er wieder zum Fernseher.

„Warum?“ Ich konnte jetzt meinen Blick nicht mehr von dem Paar am Boden wegdrehen.

„Er glaubt, er wäre ein Telepath.“

Meine Augen waren vor Erstaunen sicher riesengroß als ich ChibiRan ansah. „Wie kommt er denn auf diese Idee?“

„Er denkt, er wäre wie der große Schuldig. Nur eben in klein. Deswegen auch das Bandana.“

Ich sah wieder zu ChibiSchu und Aron. Ihre Positionen schienen sich nicht geändert zu haben. „Und, hat es schon mal geklappt?“

ChibiRan grinste. „Wahrscheinlich nur bei Lebewesen die noch kleiner waren als er selbst.“ Es hörte sich ziemlich schadenfroh an. Der Streit zwischen den beiden schien noch nicht bereinigt zu sein.

„Pu, da bin ich aber froh.“ sagte ich laut. Leise fügte ich hinzu „Du willst nach Hause?“

ChibiRan nickte wortlos, ohne den Blick vom Bildschirm zu nehmen.

Ich hatte da so eine Idee. Vielleicht klappte es, wen ChibiSchu seinen ChibiRan wirklich so sehr liebte. Wovon ich absolut überzeugt war. Und ein bisschen Schu ärgern war doch auch lustig. Er hatte es diesmal wirklich verdient.

Bis jetzt sah es so aus, als hörte uns ChibiSchu gar nicht zu. Sein ganzes Interesse schien darauf konzentriert zu sein, Aron zu hypnotisieren. Bisher aber nicht so erfolgreich, wie ich nach einem Blick auf den leise schnarchenden Hund feststellte. Es sei denn, er wollte ihn zum Einschlafen bringen. Wozu aber Hypnose überflüssig gewesen wäre. Aron konnte immer schlafen.

Eine Weile schaute ich wieder beim Käsemachen zu. Ein Teil des Mozzarella wurde gerade geräuchert. Lecker.

„Zuhause seid ihr sicher viel mehr Chibis?“

Ran nickte und sah mich erstaunt an. „Sehr viel mehr. Allein von den Duos hat Laren einige. Und alle ein wenig anders. Das macht Spaß.“ Ein sehnsüchtiger Ausdruck zeigte sich kurz auf Rans Gesicht.

Ich nickte verstehend. „Aber sicher ist es auch mal schön, wenn du mit Schu allein sein kannst.“

„Hn.“

Ich musste lachen. „Hat Laren denn auch mehrere Heeros? Das hat sich eben so danach angehört.“

Jetzt lächelte ChibiRan. „Natürlich. Für jeden Duo einen Heero. Sonst gibt’s Stress wenn die Duoses nicht ausgelastet sind.“

„Ausgelastet? OH!“ Ich erinnerte mich an ChibiRans Empfang durch ChibiSchu.

„Genau.“ ChibiRan sah unschuldig zum Fernsehen und grinste dann mich an. „Sie haben den ersten Preis dabei gewonnen. Schu ist jetzt noch sauer deswegen.“

Konnte es sein, dass diesmal ich diejenige war, die errötete? Nur gut, dass ChibiSchu es nicht gesehen hatte. Ich wäre meines Lebens nicht mehr froh geworden. Er hatte es doch nicht gesehen, oder? Ein schneller Blick überzeugte mich, dass er immer noch Aron anstarrte.

„Weißt du Ran, ich hatte schon öfter daran gedacht mir auch Chibis ins Haus zu holen. Ich glaube, irgendwie würde mir das gefallen.“ ChibiRan sah mich erstaunt an. Ich fuhr fort. „Jetzt, da ihr ja beschlossen habt hier zu bleiben, wäre das doch der geeignete Zeitpunkt dafür.“

ChibiRan guckte mich an, als hätte ich den Verstand verloren. „Ich habe nie be...“ fing er an bevor ich ihn mit einem Kopfschütteln unterbrach. Verschwörerisch zwinkerte ich ihm zu. Abwartend und auch neugierig sah er mich daraufhin an.

„Sind denn noch andere Weiß – oder SchwarzChibis bei euch?“ ChibiRan schüttelte nur den Kopf und sah mich weiter neugierig an.

„Nun, wie wäre es, wenn ich versuche einen ChibiYohji für dich zu bekommen? Damit du nicht so allein bist wen Schu seine Experimente mit Aron durchführt. Ich denke, ChibiYohji würde sich sehr freuen mit dir zusammen zu sein. Und natürlich auch mit Schu.“ fügte ich noch hinzu.

Rans Augen wurden immer größer, dann verstand er und grinste. Gemeinsam sahen wir zu ChibiSchu und Aron auf dem Boden.

Es gibt zwei Dinge die ich an Aron ganz besonders mochte. Erstens seine Füße. So richtige, runde Teddybärfüße. Einfach nur niedlich. Das Zweite sind seine Ohren, die spitz und aufrecht waren. Er konnte wirklich erstaunliche Dinge mit seinen Ohren machen. Sie ganz dicht an den Kopf anlegen oder sie gleichzeitig waagerecht stellen. Wenn er wollte, konnte er auch in zwei verschiedene Richtungen zugleich hören. Oder sie, wie eine Parabolantenne, in die Richtung drehen, aus der die Geräusche kamen ohne den Kopf zu wenden.

Im Moment hatte ich freilich den Eindruck, ChibiSchu verfügte auch über diese Fähigkeit. Man konnte es zwar nicht sehen, wegen der orangefarbenen Mähne, aber man wusste einfach, dass seine Ohren sich in Rans und meine Richtung gedreht hatten um nichts von unserem Gespräch zu überhören. Gleichzeitig sah er weiterhin starr auf Arons Stirn.

„Du würdest wirklich extra für mich einen Chibi adoptieren?“

„Nun, wie ich schon sagte, ich wollte immer schon Chibis. Und jetzt passt es eben. Also nicht nur extra für dich. Ihr zwei, du und Schu, habt mir jetzt nur einen guten Grund geliefert. Und es wäre doch nicht schlecht, auch mal andere Chibis kennen zu lernen.“

„Und warum Yohji?“

„Na ja, ich mag Yohji halt und ich dachte, er ist ein Weiß – Chibi und du doch auch, und vielleicht...“ Ich hörte auf mit meinem Gestammel. „Außerdem sieht es bestimmt niedlich aus, Yohji und seine kleine Sonnenbrille.“

Ein abfälliges Schnauben war aus Richtung Fußboden zu hören. Ich hatte mich also nicht getäuscht was ChibiSchus Ohren betraf.

„Hm.“ Ran tat so, als dächte er nach. „Ich muss schon sagen, Yohji sieht wirklich nicht schlecht aus. Und wenn er sich bewegt, wow.“

Eine Bewegung am Boden lenkte unsere Aufmerksamkeit dorthin. ChibiSchu hatte jetzt seinen Kopf gedreht und sah ChibiRan mit offenen Mund und riesengroßen Augen an. Man sah ihm deutlich an, dass er die Welt nicht mehr verstand.

„Oh doch, ich glaube, ich würde mich freuen wenn du Yohji adoptierst. Sehr sogar.“

Das war’s. Mit einem Satz sprang ChibiSchu auf die Füße. Aron war so erschrocken, dass er seitwärts weghüpfte und fast vor den Schrank gesprungen wäre.

„RAAAANNNN!?“ Empört sah Schu seinen, wie es schien, treulosen Schatz an. Als nächstes bekam ich einen wütenden Blick zugeworfen. Danach stiefelte er mit einem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck auf den Flur.

Oha! Ein kleines bisschen hatte ich ein schlechtes Gewissen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ChibiSchu so extrem reagiert und gleich wegläuft? Irgendwie hatte ich etwas anderes erwartet.

ChibiRan jedenfalls war das schlechte Gewissen in Person. Er sah absolut geschockt und schuldbewusst aus. Er war gerade dabei von der Couch zu krabbeln und seinem Schu hinterher zu laufen. Als er auf dem Boden stand hörten wir die Geräusche.

Es waren kratzende, scheuernde Töne. So, als würde etwas mit viel Mühe über den Fußboden geschoben oder gezerrt. Als ich aufstehen und nachsehen wollte, klärte sich die Sache von allein. Diesmal waren es ChibiRan und ich, die mit offenem Mund zu ChibiSchu starrten.

Denn es war ChibiSchu, der dabei war das leere Schokoladenpaket ins Wohnzimmer zu schieben. Sein Gesicht war vor Anstrengung gerötet und er schnaufte ziemlich heftig. Aber er ließ sich nicht aufhalten. Ran und ich konnten nur sprachlos zusehen. Selbst Aron saß still da und bewegte sich nicht.

Endlich hatte Schu das Paket da, wo er es anscheinend haben wollte. Nachdem er sich den Schweiß aus den Augen gewischt hatte, kam er direkt auf ChibiRan zu und packte ihn an der Hand. Widerstandslos lies dieser sich mitziehen in Richtung Papppaket.

Als er dann ziemlich eindeutig ChibiRan aufforderte in das Paket zu klettern und ihn auch noch tatkräftig dabei unterstützte, konnte ich meine Neugier nicht mehr zügeln. Während auch ChibiSchu ins Innere des Pakets kletterte, trat ich näher und sah mir das Ganze von oben aus an. Aron stand an der anderen Seite und schaute neugierig ins Paket.

ChibiRan stand ziemlich unsicher zwischen all dem leeren Schokoladenpapier und sah zu, wie Schu sich auf der Innenseite herabfallen ließ. Ich konnte den Ring aus Fragezeichen regelrecht um seinen Kopf fliegen sehen.

„Was soll denn das alles?“ konnte ich mich dann nicht mehr zurückhalten als ChibiSchu versuchte, das Paket zu schließen.

„DUUUUUU!“ fauchte mich der kleine Knirps an und gab den Versuch auf die Seitenteile zuzuklappen. Ich zwinkerte erschrocken. So viel Temperament in diesem kleinen Körper.

„Du hast versucht mir meinen Ran abspenstig zu machen.“ zischte er mich an und hielt wieder dessen Hand.

„Ich? Wie komme ich denn dazu? Außerdem ist er viel zu klein.“

„PAH!“ ChibiSchu funkelte mich wütend an. „Du wolltest, dass er mit diesen blöden Yohji rummacht. Aber das lasse ich nicht zu. SO!“ Und dann ging es los. Ich verstand nicht alles, was er da losließ. Aber ‚Chibischutzgesetz’ und ‚Verbrechen’ und ‚Katana’ und ‚strafbar’ und überhaupt und sowieso. WOW! Der Kleine war ganz schön in Rage. Und dabei ließ er Ran nicht einen Moment los.

Auch ChibiRan guckte ziemlich erschrocken. Als er dann merkte, worum es eigentlich ging, sah ich, dass er ziemlich ergriffen war. ChibiSchu ‚kämpfte’ um ihn. Mehr oder weniger. Seine Augen leuchteten vor Freude und Stolz wie zwei kleine Sterne.

Als ChibiSchu seine Tirade kurz unterbrach um Luft zu holen, packte ich die Gelegenheit beim Schopf. „Und warum das Paket hier?“

Verwirrt blinzelte Schu. Ich hatte ihn mit meiner Frage scheinbar aus dem Konzept gebracht. Dann antwortete er mir. „Du schickst uns sofort zu Laren zurück.“ Dabei stemmte er die Hände in die Hüften und funkelte mich an. Rans Hand hatte er immer noch nicht losgelassen.

Ich wollte ihn nicht noch weiter in Rage bringen als er ohnehin schon war. Also verkniff ich mir mit aller Macht mein Lachen bei diesem Anblick und sagte so ruhig wie möglich „Die Post ist schon zu. Das wird heute nichts mehr.“

Empört blies ChibiSchu die Backen auf und legte wieder los. Von wegen Provinz und Hinterwäldlerisch und Trick und so weiter. Er war wieder richtig in Fahrt der Kleine. Echt niedlich.

„Schu.“ versuchte nun Ran seinen aufgebrachten Schatz zu beruhigen. Aber der war immer noch in Rage. „SCHU!“ probierte er es noch einmal. Aber er kam immer noch nicht zu ihm durch. Also machte er das Einzige, was möglich war. Er drehte ChibiSchus Gesicht zu sich und küsste ihn energisch auf den Mund.

Abrupt hörte der Lärm auf. Es waren nun mehr Geräusche zu hören. Seufzen, schwerer Atem, leises Stöhnen. Eben Vorspiel zu Chibisex. Ähm, sollte ich wieder stören? Ich meine, das Papier sah nicht bequem aus, stach bestimmt. Aber ein Blick in den Karton zeigte mir, dass es den beiden Chibis egal war. Wann sie sich in die Horizontale begeben hatten war mir irgendwie entgangen.

Ich beschloss, sie diesmal nicht zu stören. Sie sahen so glücklich und zufrieden aus. Ich legte nur vorsichtig ein kleines, weiches Kissen in eine Ecke des Kartons. Wenn sie es brauchten, konnten sie es sich ja nehmen. Dann schloss ich zwei der Seitenteile und verließ das Wohnzimmer. Aron im Schlepptau. Diesmal ging er freiwillig mit mir mit. Aber vorsichtshalber bezog er im Flur Quartier. Falls irgendeiner seiner Freunde Hilfe brauchte, war er so gleich zur Stelle.

Ich selbst ging auch ins Bett. Ziemlich früh, aber was macht man nicht alles für seine Gäste. Selbstverständlich benutzte ich diesmal Ohrstöpsel. Immerhin wollte ich in Ruhe schlafen. Und Aron passte ja auf.

 

Diesen Morgen war ich die Erste. Die beiden Chibis schliefen noch tief und fest. Ein Blick in das Paket zeigte, dass sie sich irgendwann das Kissen geholt hatten. Zufrieden und eng aneinander gekuschelt lagen sie da. Leichte Schnarchgeräusche waren als einziges zu hören. Ich ließ sie einfach weiterschlafen. Die Zeit nutzte ich um noch einiges vorzubereiten.

Nachdem ich das Chaos im Bad wieder beseitigt hatte, diesmal waren die Chibis zusammen im Bad, verlief das Frühstück ziemlich ruhig. Na gut, ich meine, ChibiSchu versuchte ständig mich mit seinen Blicken zu erdolchen, zu vergiften und vieles mehr, aber er war ruhig dabei. Also hatte ich nichts dagegen einzuwenden.

Und wenn er mich nicht gerade wütend anfunkelte, strahlte er seinen Ran an. Und der strahlte genau so zurück. Wenn die beiden nicht so klein gewesen wären, ich hätte mir das Licht in der Küche sparen können. Und nebenbei schafften die beiden Knirpse es auch noch ihr Frühstück zu vertilgen. Ich fragte mich zum wiederholten Mal, wo sie das alles hinsteckten.

Kaum war der letzte Bissen verschwunden, schnappte ChibiSchu ChibiRans Hand und zerrte ihn entschlossen ins Wohnzimmer. Aron war etwas eingeschnappt. Bis jetzt hatte ChibiSchu ihn nicht eines Blickes gewürdigt. Geschweige mit ihm gespielt. Beleidigt trottete er ebenfalls ins Wohnzimmer. Er hatte ja wohl jedes Recht dazu. Immerhin wohnte er hier. Im Gegensatz zu manch anderen, die es nicht für nötig hielten ihn zu beachten.

Nachdem ich den Tisch abgeräumt hatte gesellte ich mich auch zu der Runde im Wohnzimmer. Denn ich wohnte ja schließlich auch hier.

ChibiSchu lief schon vor lauter Ungeduld im Kreis. Mit einem freudigen „Wird ja auch endlich Zeit.“ begrüßte er mich. Fragend sah ich zu ChibiRan, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte. ‚Er ist halt so’ schien sein Blick zu sagen.

„Freut mich, dass du meine Gesellschaft so vermisst hast.“

„PAH!“ erhielt ich zur Antwort und wurde genervt angefunkelt. „Wir wollen nur endlich wieder nach Hause zurück.“ Er hatte sich Rans Hand geschnappt und begann wieder ins Paket zu klettern. Irgendwie klappte es nicht so richtig.

Mitten im Kletterversuch hielt er plötzlich inne und sah mich argwöhnisch an. „Oder ist die Post heute immer noch geschlossen?“ Aus jedem seiner Worte tropfte nur so das Misstrauen. Eigentlich hatte er dafür eine Strafe verdient.

„Nein.“ sagte ich. „Die Post ist heute auf.“

Erleichtert nickte er und versuchte weiter ins Paket zu klettern.

„Du solltest mal meine Hand loslassen. Da würde das alles viel besser klappen.“ Amüsiert sah ChibiRan zu seinem Schu.

Erstaunt blickte dieser von ihren verschränkten Händen zu Ran und dann wieder zurück. „OH!“ war sein einziger Kommentar bevor er ChibiRan widerstrebend losließ. Der grinste nur.

„Ich könnte euch auch ins Paket heben. Das wäre am Einfachsten.“

ChibiSchu schien es so eilig zu haben von mir wegzukommen, dass er mir gnädigerweise erlaubte den Vorschlag in die Tat umzusetzen. Und nein, ich fühlte mich seltsamerweise nicht beleidigt. Immerhin war ich ja gestern Abend etwas, nur etwas, fies zu ihm gewesen. Und es freute mich, dass er seinen Ran doch so sehr liebte.

„Soll ich euch etwas Proviant mit dazupacken?“ ChibiSchu schien ernsthaft nachzudenken. „Keine Schokolade! Das bisschen, das du übrig gelassen hast will ich wenigsten selbst essen.“ fügte ich hinzu. Jetzt schmollte er wieder.

„Chips.“

Ich sah erstaunt zu ChibiRan. „Chips?“

Er nickte nur. Auch ChibiSchu schien der Vorschlag zu gefallen. Er schmollte nicht mehr sondern verlangte bestimmt „CHIPS!“

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und packte eine Tüte Chips in das Paket.

„ZWEI!“ forderte ChibiSchu energisch. Und bevor ich mich auf eine Diskussion mit dem Zwerg einließ bekam er seine zweite Tüte Chips. Ich hatte am frühen Morgen keine Nerven mich zu streiten.

„Du kannst zumachen und uns zur Post bringen.“ befahl mir der orangehaarige Quälgeist, während er sich mit seinem Liebsten im Arm auf dem Kissen niederließ.

„Nicht so schnell. Erst noch das hier.“ Ich hielt ein Blatt und einen Stift hoch. Misstrauisch sahen beide Chibis erst das Blatt und dann mich an.

„Ihr werdet mir hier bestätigen, dass ihr aus freien Stücken in diesem Paket seid, weil ihr nach Hause wollt. Sozusagen eine Versicherung für mich. Wer weiß, was in eurem eigenartigen Chibischutzgesetz so steht für derartige Fälle. Sicher ist sicher“

Trotzig verschränkte ChibiSchu die Arme während ChibiRan das Blatt nahm und zu lesen begann. Danach sah er mich grinsend an, nahm mir auch den Stift ab und unterschrieb. Als er seinem Schu das Blatt und den Stift reichen wollte schüttelte der nur energisch den Kopf und verschränkte die Arme noch weiter. Soweit das möglich war.

„Ich unterschreibe das nicht. Niemals nicht. Das ist gegen das Chibischutzgesetz. Chibis brauchen nichts zu unterschreiben. Ich brauch sowieso nichts zu unterschreiben. Und überhaupt. Das ist eine Frechheit von dir so was zu verlangen. Das ist strafbar.“ Langsam redete er sich wieder in Rage. ChibiRan seufzte nur.

„Schu...“ versuchte er auf seinen Freund einzureden. Ich brachte ihn mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen. „Lass mal. Wenn er nicht will, will er eben nicht. Da kann man nichts ändern.“ ChibiSchu nickte zustimmend.

„Also, “ fuhr ich fort, „wenn er nicht unterschreibt, bleibt ihr eben hier. Aron würde sich freuen. Ich natürlich auch.“ fügte ich nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu. ChibiSchu sah schon nicht mehr ganz so entschlossen aus, hatte aber seine Arme immer noch trotzig verschränkt.

Ich wandte mich nun direkt an Ran. „Ich glaube, mit einem ChibiYohji würdest du sehr viel Spaß haben. Und wer weiß, vielleicht bist du Schu irgendwann mal sehr dankbar, dass er sich geweigert hat zurück nach Hause zu gehen. Ich glaube, ChibiYohji hat sehr viel Phantasie und Erfahrung. Wenn du weißt, was ich meine.“ Ich wackelte bezeichnend mit meinen Augenbrauen. Versuchte es zumindest.

„Du...du...du...waahhh!“ Schu war bei meinen Worten aufgesprungen und stürmte wie wild im Paket herum. Seine Augen schienen kleine, giftige Pfeile zu verschießen. „Das...das ist Verführung von Schutzbefohlenen. Und...und ganz schwer strafbar. Und du bist sooo gemein. Das ist mein Ran.“ Er umklammerte Genannten als wollte er in ihn hineinkriechen. Mir war so, als hörte ich Knochen knirschen.

Irgendwie tat er mir ja leid. Aber Ran wollte so gern nach Hause zurück, zu den anderen Chibis. Und seiner gewohnten Umgebung. Also hieß es hart bleiben. Ich wedelte mit dem Blatt Papier vor ChibiSchus Gesicht herum.

Mit einem wütenden „Gib her!“ riss er mir das Blatt aus der Hand, schnappte sich den Stift und unterschrieb. Danach hielt er sich wieder an Ran fest. Oder hielt Ran fest. Man konnte es sehen, wie man wollte.

Kurz überflog ich das Blatt, nickte zufrieden und hielt es ChibiRan wieder hin. „Du musst mir da unten noch bestätigen, dass dies die Unterschrift von ChibiSchu ist.“ sagte ich und deutete auf den entsprechenden Absatz.

„WAS?!“ schnappte ChibiSchu wütend in meine Richtung. „Ich habe deinen blöden Wisch doch unterschrieben. Wieso bist du dann nicht endlich zufrieden?“

„Ich wäre mit der Unterschrift zufrieden, wenn du einen Vollbart hättest und wirklich der Almöhi wärst.“ informierte ich ihn und nahm den, nun vollständig unterschrieben, Bogen Papier von ChibiRan entgegen. Dieser war wortlos meiner Bitte nachgekommen und beherrschte sich nur mit Mühe um nicht in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen.

„Phhh!“ machte Schu nur und setzte sich schmollend, diesmal mit verschränkten Armen und Beinen, auf das Kissen. Demonstrativ sah er in eine völlig andere Richtung. Noch einmal war ein beleidigtes „Phhh“ zu hören.

ChibiRan setzte sich zu dem schmollenden Chibi und strich ihm liebevoll übers Gesicht. Es dauerte auch gar nicht lange und ChibiSchu hörte auf zu schmollen. Er hatte plötzlich wichtigere Dinge zu erledigen.

Wieder schien ich Gelegenheit zu bekommen Chibisex live zu erleben. Und erneut siegte meine gute Erziehung. Die war manchmal wirklich lästig. Ich seufzte. Andererseits, die Chibis schien es in keiner Weise zu stören, dass man ihnen zusehen könnte. Im Gegenteil, sie schienen in dieser Beziehung etwas exhibitionistisch veranlagt zu sein. Chibis schienen sich darin sehr von ihren echten Vorbildern zu unterscheiden.

„Tja dann, macht’s gut. Ich habe mich trotzdem gefreut euch mal bei mir zuhaben. Vielleicht sehen wir uns mal wieder. Ich würde mich wirklich freuen.“ Meinen Abschiedsworten wurde keinerlei Beachtung geschenkt. Ich war nicht wirklich erstaunt darüber. Noch ein tiefer Seufzer meinerseits und dann schloss ich das Paket.

Auf dem Weg zur Post, in der Post und beim Aufgeben des Paketes fürchtete ich ständig, dass noch etwas schief gehen konnte. Dass ChibiSchu doch noch irgendetwas losließ und mich in Schwierigkeiten brachte. Ich atmete erst auf, als ich wieder aus dem Postamt war und keine Polizei kam um mich zu verhaften, kein Bombenkommando anrollte oder sonst irgendetwas in der Art. Ich hoffte jetzt nur noch, dass die beiden Chibis wohlbehalten wieder nach Hause kamen.

Nachdem ich die Wohnungstür aufschlossen hatte, spürte ich die Stille und Leere fast körperlich. Herrje, heute war wirklich der Tag der Seufzer meinerseits. Im Flur fand ich ChibiRans Katana. Das würde ich ihm nachschicken. Gut, dass wir alle es vergessen hatten. ChibiSchu und ein scharfer Gegenstand in beengten Raum. Schnell verdrängte ich den Gedanken.

Als ich mich aufs Sofa setzen wollte sah ich etwas Grünes in einer Ecke. Noch ein Überbleibsel von Ran. Der Neoprenanzug, mit dem er hier ankam. Neugierig geworden, begann ich nun das Wohnzimmer weiter abzusuchen und wurde erneut fündig. Zerknüllt und zerknittert klemmte die Herzchenunterhose in einer Ritze des Sofas. Irgendwie war es mir gar nicht aufgefallen, dass die beiden Chibis die gesamte Zeit nackig waren.

Mit Rans vergessen Sachen auf dem Schoß saß ich nun auf dem Sofa und ließ mir alles noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. Aron leistete mir Gesellschaft. Auch er schien traurig zu sein, dass unsere Gäste uns wieder verlasen hatten. Tröstend kraulte ich ihn hinter den Ohren, während ich abwesend mit dem kleinen Katana spielte. Ich hatte über einiges nachzudenken.

„Also Aron, was meinst du? Gehen wir etwas spazieren? Frische Luft tut uns beiden gut. Und dabei können wir uns überlegen, ob wir uns auch ein, zwei drei oder vier Chibis anschaffen. Was hältst du davon, hm?“ Aron wedelte enthusiastisch mit dem Schwanz und lief mir in den Flur voraus.

Und während ich zusammen mit ihm spazieren ging, fand ich die Idee von Chibis im Haus gar nicht mehr so abwegig. Im Gegenteil. Einen ChibiRan und einen ChibiYohji und vielleicht noch einen ChibiSanzo zusammen mit einem ChibiGojo, das wäre es doch.

Oder nicht?

 

Ende


End file.
